


同人短篇集合

by pikupiku_fang



Category: 50/50 (2011), Eastern Promises (2007), The Daughter of Time, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上都是这几年参加随缘礼物季时写的短篇。懒得一篇一篇搬过来，就全部归到一起了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. something important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小说《时间的女儿》同人  
> 配对：格兰特探长/布兰特·卡拉定

1、亚特兰塔怒火中烧

“一本书，”亚特兰塔说：“你想要写一本书。”  
“是的！亲爱的！”布兰特并没有注意她平缓语调下的情绪，他绝对是太开心了，完全看不出来他的女朋友只差一点就要爆发了。他甚至欢欢喜喜地拉起了亚特兰塔的手，紧紧握住：“这难道不是非常棒吗，我终于找到了自己要做的事，想想到时候我爸会怎么说？”  
“我不知道你父亲会怎么说，但我知道我会怎么说。”亚特兰塔冷淡地说，她的语气如此明显，布兰特暂时从他一团热情里冷却下来，愣愣地看着她，好像不明白她在说什么。“布兰特，你已经过头了，不，你已经晕了头了，在那个格兰特探长把你卷进这一堆关于理查三世的真相什么的事情之后，你太投入了，都忘记了你自己是谁，你该做什么！你不明白吗，这不过是他在医院里百无聊赖的一个游戏，然而你呢，被他差遣着到处跑，做这些几百年前的研究，追查两个小孩……然后他几句话就让你觉得自己是这么重要，晕头晕脑地陷进去了！我理解你想要做点什么，但你要知道，这事已经完了，格兰特探长出院了，游戏结束了。”  
她温柔地抚摸着年轻人的脸颊：“你该回到现实生活里来了，布兰特。我都忘了你有多久没出现在这里，你该回归了，我是那么想念之前那个布兰特，你知道吗？”  
布兰特没有说话，他们头挨着头享受着这旖旎一刻，直到布兰特再次开口：“但这一切才刚刚开始，亲爱的。”  
亚特兰塔看着他眼中再次闪耀的狂热，这是她极其熟悉的光芒，只除了现在不再是为了她。  
“这只是一个开始，我要做更多的研究，直到我有足够多的资料去——”  
“——写一本书。”亚特兰塔冷冰冰地说，她推开了情郎，彻底丧失了耐心，“所以又是更多的东跑西跑，更多的不知所谓的研究，直到你能够去写那本见鬼的书。这也是了不起的格兰特探长的建议吗？”  
“不，”布兰特惊讶而谨慎地看着她，终于有点看清楚眼下的情形了。他温和的脸上露出那种僵硬，好像被人揍了一拳。“这是我的想法，我想要写这本书，格兰特先生也认为……”  
“哈！我就知道。”亚特兰塔尖声说：“所以又是格兰特，我真是一点也不奇怪，他真是把你引逗得团团转对不对。你已经入了迷，对这个探案和真相的事！我告诉你，没人会想要读那么一本书。这些事毫无意义，没人会对理查三世的真相感兴趣。”她最后恶狠狠地说。  
一时间，他们俩似乎都被吓了一跳，布兰特震惊而失望的神色从眼中一闪而过，然后站了起来。亚特兰塔的道歉几乎就要脱口而出了，但骄傲让她闭上了嘴。  
尴尬地僵持片刻，布兰特勉强一笑，他倾身再次握住了她的手，只是这一次他的手是冰凉的。  
“这些事对我有意义，理查三世的真相对我很重要，我会继续把这件事进行下去的，亲爱的亚特兰塔。”他轻轻地说，此前那种志得意满的快乐褪去，剩下的是一个男人的坚定。“我想，等你冷静一些的时候我们再谈谈这件事吧。”  
他迈出门去，走得那么快以至于过大的外套在他身后都飘了起来。  
在门合上的一瞬间，亚特兰塔极其戏剧性地将台灯摔了出去。

 

2、哈洛德小姐的预见性

“喔，小卡拉定先生，”玛塔说，她满是兴味地看着过道里的年轻人尴尬地转过身来，脸涨得通红。“我还以为要很久才会再见到你呢。”她意有所指地望了一眼亚特兰塔的休息室，布兰特的脸更红了，夹着难堪和羞赧。  
“哈洛德小姐，我很抱歉，我马上就离开……”他说，但那位女士挽住了他的胳膊，以一种高贵而不容拒绝的姿态。  
“唔，我看出来了，我们亲爱的亚特兰塔给你吃了闭门羹，别着急，亲爱的，即便是热恋中的人也得吵吵架，没有点波折，爱情多没意思呀。”哈洛德小姐说，拍了拍年轻人的胳膊。“在你们重新黏在一起之前，就先忍受一下我的陪伴吧。”  
布兰特微笑了一下，“您的陪伴永远都不能被称之为“忍受”，那是我的荣幸。”

“所以，你还在为理查三世神魂颠倒？”玛塔说，“有找到更多有趣的东西吗？”  
一提起他的研究工作，小卡拉定的眼睛立即放出了光，“是的，我已经进行到了亨利的秘密法庭，这里面会有非常多东西。我是说，我有非常多的东西还需要去查，但为此付出时间是非常值得的。”  
玛塔暗叹一声，看起来不怪可怜的亚特兰塔，没有女人会不生气，当有另一样东西夺走了情郎全部的热情。只是这热情到底是昙花一现还是会一直持续下去直到他完全忘记亚特兰塔呢，恐怕这也是亲爱的亚特兰塔最拿不准最害怕的事。毕竟，就短暂的热情来说，这一次布兰特燃烧得太久了，还不见有任何衰减的趋势。  
“你还是和格兰特探长见面吗？”  
布兰特的脸庞被快乐的火花点亮了，不夸张地说，他整张脸都熠熠生辉，连那双温和的棕色眼睛都满是欢愉：“有些时候。他现在还是需要经常休息，不能离开公寓，幸好有汀可太太照看他，还有那些非常棒的饼干，有时候呆在那里太舒服我都忘了要离开了。”  
玛塔微笑道：“快乐的单身汉时光，嗯？”  
他有点不好意思地嘟囔一声，又再次笑起来：“格兰特先生实在太棒了，他的看法总是那么一针见血，总会看见最关键的地方。和他在一起我获益良多，只是我总担心自己会打搅了他的休息。”  
“我相信亚伦总是非常欢迎你的。”玛塔温和地说，“比起好好休息，他更乐意动动脑子，和志同道合的人一起进行一场小小的冒险。这就是亚伦，这也是为什么你们一拍即合的缘故了。”  
布兰特咧开嘴笑了，“比起冒险，我想我更愿意称之为值得一做的事情。”  
他带着他重新找回来的无忧无虑，裹在一条晃晃荡荡的外套里告辞了。又要去见格兰特？哦当然不是，他还是去博物馆继续工作，过几天有了新的进展再去和亲爱的格兰特先生分享。  
所以，亚特兰塔看起来是出局了。下一次想见到亲爱的卷毛小羊羔，恐怕只能在格兰特的公寓了。玛塔·哈洛德想，这可不是最初她撮合小卡拉定和格兰特凑到一起时能预料得到的结局。说到底，谁又能料到，一个在病榻上百无聊赖的探长，还有一个早已作古的理查三世，居然能够轻而易举地赢过了一个甜蜜的金发女郎呢？

 

3、汀可太太乐天知足

所有的单身汉都需要一个管家太太，但不是每一个都有幸能够找到一个足够好的。  
这可不是什么抄袭奥斯丁的经典名言，只是汀可太太的经验之谈。  
作为格兰特探长的管家，汀可太太并没有具有基督徒的献身精神，像道尔爵士笔下那位脾气古怪的名侦探那位可敬的管家太太那般数十年如一日的无怨无悔。她也有不高兴的时候，比如探长忽然返回而她还没来得及准备好食物，或者格兰特探长毫不在乎作息饮食就往外跑，还有总是有些奇怪的不分时候的访客，汀可太太想到这些，总是忍不住要好好地发几句牢骚，至于格兰特探长听不听，那就是他的事了。  
这不是说汀可太太就不喜欢格兰特探长，实际上正好相反，汀可太太很难想象会有人不喜欢这位苏格兰场的探长——也许是犯罪分子？话说回来就连那些罪犯也有人给他写上几封致意的信。作为一个警察，格兰特有时候显得太过友善，富有同情心，率性，还有那么一股打破沙锅追到底的劲头——这倒是可以算是职业习惯。即使他有时候固执己见，有近乎顽固的“咸肉煎蛋癖”，兴头一起或者办案相关也时常来去匆匆招呼也不打一声，但他到底还是一个非常讨人喜欢的绅士。  
他的魅力不消说，足以征服他身边的任何人，包括哈洛德小姐在内——要知道汀可太太曾经期待过这两人能有点什么罗曼蒂克的事情发生，但遗憾的是，格兰特探长似乎认为，止于友情就是他们之间最好的关系了。  
汀可太太当然不会对雇主的私人生活多嘴多舌，她能做的就是收拾好房间，为亚伦·格兰特探长准备好食物，将公寓中的日常琐事安排得井井有条，如此而已。  
每一个单身汉都需要一个管家太太，特别是那么一个固执率性同时又富有魅力的单身汉探长，想想看，要是这样的一个人居然还需要为生活琐事操心，他该怎么一心一意去办他的案子，然后获得国王的勋章呢。

然而事情总不会一成不变，就像她的丈夫常挂在嘴边说的，太阳底下总也会出点新鲜事，不然活着就太没趣味啦。  
那是在夏天，格兰特探长断腿进了医院，汀可太太不用开口问，看着他躺在病床上的那样子就知道，对着四面墙，连风景都不能换一换，对格兰特探长是多么无聊又要命的折磨。她去看他的时候，他已经无聊得研究起塔中王子和邪恶的理查三世了。  
汀可太太对理查三世并无特别个人观感，顶多在提起的时候说一句他是多么坏的人，居然对小孩子下毒手，然而既然这邪恶的人居然让病榻上的格兰特探长提起了兴趣，怎么样都比他病怏怏对着墙壁发闷要好呀。  
那个可爱的年轻人，卡拉定先生，就是那个时候被亲爱的玛塔，即哈洛德小姐介绍过来，帮着格兰特探长一起研究理查三世并真的是乐在其中——汀可太太只能感叹，男士们无聊起来是会发展出多么奇怪的兴趣啊。  
对于布兰特在格兰特探长出院回家休养之后还在继续拜访这件事，汀可太太没有一丁点的意外，  
汀可太太不会遗漏的另一个事实是，在每一个布兰特带着他那满口袋的笔记过来的日子里，格兰特探长总会比其他时候要更愉快一些。实际上，布兰特·卡拉定先生绝对是近期s·w一区坦比路19号最受欢迎的客人，不仅仅是男主人看见他就喜上眉梢，汀可太太也很乐意在小卡拉定先生拜访的时候献上自己最得意的“单身汉小圆饼”——这可不是人人都能获得的殊荣。  
卡拉定先生是年轻人里难得懂规矩的一个，对女士还始终那么彬彬有礼，而且懂得欣赏美味的小饼干，单单就这几点，他就能登上最受汀可太太欢迎的名单前几位了。  
布兰特的来访不定期但是极有规律，通常总是隔上那么几天——时间同样不定，但汀可太太可以从各种细枝末节看出端倪，比如说格兰特探长某天早上起来的时候更加没有活力，或者对汀可太太的唠叨更加的听若未闻——汀可太太就知道，他又开始忍受不了无聊的日子了，而差不多也该布兰特带着整理好新的一节或者新发现的资料，穿着他那晃晃悠悠的大衣再一次光临了。  
接下来，就是汀可太太所谓的“单身汉的时光”，而在这种时候，管家太太是除了应门端茶倒水递上茶点的透明人之外，绝不会存在的角色。  
就像所有英国人那样，他们先会聊几句天气，然后转入正题，这时候，格兰特探长就会像一个等着别人给他打开糖果盒的小孩，兴致勃勃地期待着布兰特的衣兜里——说真的塞了那么多的笔记它怎么能总不掉出来呢——会掏出什么有趣或者有创见性的东西。接下来就是汀可太太消失去另一个房间了：她可不想呆在那里听上一个小时理查三世或者都铎王朝呢。  
当布兰特的口袋终于掏完的时候，也就是汀可太太过来再续上一壶茶的时间，这时候，房间里的话题终于转向较为宜人的内容：他们会讨论着一些日常琐事，说着曾经约好布兰特要带格兰特探长去但还未能成行的伦敦游，地点总是在不断地变化、增加，甚至向伦敦之外扩展，到后来汀可太太开始疑心，他们是不是要把接下来的几年都花在这计划之上。  
最后，布兰特终于要告辞了，去博物馆什么的，继续他的研究。他就像一只卸下重量好好休息过的小鸽子，那么轻快愉悦地飞出去，而格兰特探长转回自己的椅子坐下，脸上若有所思，或者带着淡淡未退的笑容。

 

4、重要而美好的事

亚伦·格兰特过了一会才留意到汀可太太已经出门去了。街上的人声退化为遥远的嗡嗡响，听起来如此遥远，或许只是房间里太安静了。  
至少他所有需要的东西都在伸长手臂就能够得着的范围之内，早餐在他左手边，咸肉煎蛋。他的几任管家，包括汀可太太在内早就在个人口味上放弃对他的改造了，转而以对待一个不给糖就闹脾气的学龄儿童的态度来忍耐他的这些癖好。  
至少他在早餐之间还有点事情做。格兰特跳过了报纸，将底下的信件抽了出来。  
最上一封是来自亲爱的萝拉。

亲爱的亚伦：  
很高兴听到关于你们探索汤尼潘帝的后续，还有你那位年轻热情的小朋友，在你对付住院期间那“无聊的芒刺”这件事上，他真的帮了你大忙。你对他的形容真是太可爱了。我都开始期待有朝一日能够见一见这位“卷毛小羔羊”。  
希望你能早点好起来。汤米同样致以问候，最后派特还想知道你什么时候能好到再来和他一起钓鱼。我想他想表达的是他想念你了。  
你永远的萝拉

格兰特将信搁回去，决定稍候再回复，他环顾一周，终于明白他觉得如此安静的原因了：今天本该是布兰特来的时间，通常汀可太太总是要招待他喝茶之后才会出门去。  
而现在这个时间，这个房间里本该有布兰特窝在沙发上，在那里埋头在整理自己的笔记，或者对他说一些新的发现，汀可太太总是坚持在他手边放一杯茶，但布兰特常常会一直放到冷透都忘了去喝一口。  
即使是在伏案抄写的时候，布兰特的长腿也会悠闲自在地伸出来。如果格兰特从他身边挪过去，布兰特便缩一缩脚回去，然后再次伸长。格兰特每次总忍不住分神想，仿佛他长这么长的腿就是专门为了在这种时候不留神绊谁一下。  
但到现在布兰特却还没出现。  
格兰特决定待会再想这个问题，他拿起了下一封。但那其实不是信，只是来自玛塔的一张小条子，煞有介事的装在信封里。他好奇地猜想，到底是什么样的事情，值得玛塔要特意给他传来这么一张小纸条。  
就在他读着的时候，汀可太太进门来了，同时跟着她的还有终于出现的布兰特。他一如往日，带着那股自由自在的神气，直到发现格兰特正在望着他。  
“什么？”  
格兰特扬了扬手里的纸条，但他忽然决定什么也不说。

玛塔只是告诉他一个消息，很显然，他终于正式成为了亚特兰塔·薛古德小姐的死敌，在布兰特彻底陷入这个关于给理查三世翻案的庞大工程之后，薛古德小姐的爱情也岌岌可危了。而格兰特无疑就是那个始作俑者。  
而此时看着站在他眼前，莫名而轻松地睁大眼睛的布兰特，格兰特只能对这位他还未能谋面的薛古德小姐有点抱歉。对于玛塔开玩笑地建议让他劝说小卡拉定偶尔腾出空谈谈恋爱则敬谢不敏，感情调解实非他的专长。仅仅出于私心，布兰特热情洋溢的陪伴也是这一次关于理查三世的小探索所遗留的好处，他实在不能违心地告诉自己，布兰特变回原来那个围在亚特兰塔更衣室外面的年轻人会是更好的结果。  
不，格兰特在这一点上可以放纵一下自己的私心。

“我正等着你呢。”他只是说，布兰特大大地微笑了，伸长腿，勾过椅子坐下。那双长腿又舒舒服服地伸长，一直伸到他面前来，毫无侵入对方领地的自觉。  
“今天是关于什么？”格兰特问。布兰特挑起眉毛，似乎有意要吊胃口，但还是没能抵挡得住要向他炫耀展示的兴奋。  
“我找到了亨利在伦敦塔的一些记录。”  
“啊，”格兰特应和般愉悦地叹息：“又是亨利。来吧，告诉我吧。”

格兰特曾经担心过他的这个卷毛小羔羊的热情也只是昙花一现，就像解谜，其实最难的不是解谜的一瞬间，最难的是一步一步推出谜面之下有什么，找到谜底是令人振奋的，但推出谜面下的每一步则是耗费心力，需要更多的坚韧不拔。无论一开始有多少雄心，琐碎的资料工作会磨灭热情，并不是每个人都能坚持过去。  
幸好布兰特进展极为稳妥扎实，到目前为止，一切都是完美的。  
还有他们的这些工作，关于理查三世那张照片引起的探索，研究也好，游戏也罢，这一切当然是有价值的。而什么都比不过一个年轻人带着坚定而执着的热情，去对抗历史的汤尼潘帝。他的努力也许会引起回响，也许默默无闻，但重要的是过程，这个过程将会让生活变得多么有趣，就像是一次在历史中探秘之后获得的礼物。  
而他是那个看着这一切在他眼前发生的人，所以，就让亚特兰塔小姐呆到一边去吧。  
因为生活中有其他比围着女演员的更衣室转更值得去做的事。

“所以，又是一次从B到C?”他听布兰特说完，说：“我真不该惊讶，历史确实是我弄不懂的东西。”  
“而一切细节就在账簿之中。”布兰特说，“你是对的，有多少事情等着我们去发现啊！”  
“是你，”格兰特纠正他，也微笑了：“我说过你应该当警察的，不过既然你只愿意对付汤尼潘帝的话，那就干吧。”  
布兰特对此的回应是露齿而笑，此刻他是如此年轻而单纯，就像……就像某些片刻应该发生的那些重要而美好的事。  
他确实是。

end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电影《50/50》同人文  
> 配对：Kyle/Adam

人们通常都会奇怪什么adam会有kyle这样的一个朋友，实际上，还可能是最好的朋友。  
明摆着的，adam是个小文艺好青年，循规蹈矩，热爱生活，并且就像任何一个受过教育的人那样友善待人——不管kyle怎么诋毁他，那都是一个文明人该有的表现，而不是什么娘娘腔。  
而kyle就是他的反面，粗俗且自我中心，虽然有必要的时候也能短暂地当（伪装）一会好人。kyle几乎把任何场所任何事情都和脐下三寸联系到一起，哪怕是对他最好的朋友，也总是随心所欲地当一个浑球。  
但他依旧是adam的朋友。  
有时候adam自己都不明白这到底是怎么发生的。

 

如果去问kyle，答案则是，是adam自己来找上他的。  
“我？少来了，”adam啼笑皆非：“是你找上我的，记得吗，我转学过去上课的第一天，你过来搞乱我的书，还叫我软脚虾，你就是个浑球。”  
Kyle露出一副恍然大悟的表情。“噢，那件事，所以我们是那么认识的。没错，我记起来了，你那时候瘦得跟豆芽菜似的，我们还赌你到底是不是个姑娘，然后我扒了你裤子。”

 

之后的发展是adam咬了kyle一口，kyle反射性地揍了adam一拳，接着他们就扭打成一团，直到两个人都被拎到老师办公室外，当着家长的面心不甘情不愿地互相道歉为结局。  
小浑球kyle和豆芽菜adam的友谊就此启幕。

 

“想起来真好玩。”kyle一脸回味，同时没有一丝悔改之意。  
“一点也不好玩，你个浑球。”adam说。但他还是笑了。

 

就如Adam总是kyle各种不过脑子的行为的第一受害人，adam的女友（们）则总是被kyle毫不顾忌地批判着——等等这两件事是怎么形成一个逻辑关系的？  
“你总是太把那些漂亮妞太当一回事，哥们。”kyle恨铁不成钢状说，“为啥你就是看不透，妞只是妞，哄上床，射出来，完毕。什么人会在女朋友来大姨妈时还鞍前马后地伺候她啊，那时候她又不会让你上她。”  
他理直气壮地说那么一堆，就为了adam要去陪女友而拒绝和他一起看黄片。  
“因为我是个好人，好男友，而你就是个满脑子只想打炮的烂人。”adam说：“我要的不是和她上床，好吗？我和她是在认真交往。”  
Kyle做了一个夸张的翻白眼。“每一个你都那么说，结果就是她们都把你甩掉。你该考虑一下做像我一样的烂人，说不定还能保持长久。”

 

如果人生有个分水岭，adam的估计就是分为癌症前和癌症后。  
不是说他痊愈后有了什么大彻大悟，没有，他还是那个adam，过马路必须等绿灯，对性或者爱都持保守。  
变化也有，他失去了一个女友，还有头发（不久之后就长回来了），以及，在kyle是他最好朋友这个句子之后，不再有疑问号。  
当你得了癌症，每个人都会告诉你，一切都会好的，你会痊愈，变成好的那百分之五十，生活还会继续，云云。  
只有adam知道一切都变了，不管他愿不愿意。  
好吧，kyle几乎没有变，就像从前一样的混账，他拖着adam去夜店，抽大麻，孜孜不倦地琢磨着他们去找任何可能的女人来一炮，甚至在葬礼之后也是，就好像这就是世界上唯一需要操心的事。Adam已经不知道要跟他说什么。  
然后他在卫生间里看见了那本书。那本kyle用来当借口勾搭书店店员的书，当时看来不过又是一个他利用adam的病泡妞的例证，而adam从没想过他会真的认真看完那本书。  
那个夜晚，他站在客厅里，看着kyle，后者睡得四仰八叉，肆无忌惮地打鼾，还是从头发丝到脚指头都那么像一个自大自我的混蛋，从adam认识他的第一天他就是这样。  
但，也许，adam一直也没有错看他。  
他的最好朋友也许是个浑球，但他确实是他的最好朋友。

 

和catherine交往并不顺利，事实证明，当你被一个病中的人所触动去关怀他，那可能出于情境使然而并不是什么爱情。而当adam痊愈，维系他们之间的也就只剩下普通的好感。  
几次约会之后他们就都意识到了这一点，互相同意退回到朋友的关系。  
这大概是Kyle唯一一次，对adam的分手结局表现出了一个正常朋友所该有的不解，通常情况下他都是欣喜若狂来着，比如rachel那次他简直就high得快语无伦次了。  
“你有什么毛病吗，”kyle说，“她够漂亮，身材也赞，你还有什么不满足？哦，是她在床上表现得很烂吗？”  
Adam叹了一口气，他就不该以为kyle会有改变的一天。  
“没，她很好，而且我也不会和你讨论我前女友在床上的表现，而且这些也不是关于性。”  
“那还有什么问题，”kyle不依不饶。看来他还真是喜欢catherine：“她喜欢你，你喜欢她，性事也没有问题，那你们为什么要分手？”  
“我说了问题不是性。”adam试图解释：“是关于……感觉，我们之间没有那种感觉。”  
Kyle看着他好像他是个刚从医院里跑出来的神经病，或许他真是。“哥们，你知道你自己说什么吗，什么感觉？你有个不错的女友，你们很合得来，实际上你们简直是同一种类型的人，你还乱想什么感觉？感觉会跟你上床吗？”  
“这就是问题所在。”adam说，“我喜欢她，因为她就像你说的，是我那类人，但爱情不是喜欢，爱是某种……即便对方和你完全不同，人品很差，但我依然会愿意和ta呆在一起，又或许ta是个烂人，自私，完全不顾及他人，但ta依然会用我能理解的方式关心我，在困难的时候不离不弃……”  
他的声音渐渐消失，某种顿悟让他僵硬在原地。

Kyle也瞪着他，满眼惊恐。  
“我操，你该不会想和rachel复合吧！？”他咆哮道：“想都别想，那是我见过最贱的婊子，哥们，我不会让你跳进火坑两次的！”

 

当然，最终他们还是走到了那一步。花了点时间，一些必要的曲折，包括一些令人非常尴尬的谈话和讨论。  
“所以是你来操我还是我操你？”kyle说，他们站在超市里，身边是一排在排队等结账的人，现在他们都目瞪口呆地看着他们。  
“怎么，为什么那么瞪我，我们当然要搞清楚这点，不然我们怎么决定买哪个型号的套子，你觉得我们的尺寸是一个吗？当然我也愿意只是口交，我说过我会那么干，现在还是有效，但我觉得未雨绸缪不是坏事。”  
他拿起两盒套子在已经无地自容的adam面前晃。“所以，到底是哪个？”

 

……没错，adam的最好朋友（以及男友），是个浑球。

 

——就连到了床上，他还是没消停。  
“我忽然意识到，从现在开始，我就再也不能碰到大咪咪了。”kyle说，还居然胆敢有点郁闷，动作也停在一半。“我还真是喜欢大咪咪，你知道，那种触感。”  
Adam闷声把脑袋撞进枕头。  
“你觉得你有没有可能去隆——”  
“闭上嘴然后做你该做的事，”adam说，“你敢把那个词说完我发誓我会割掉你的蛋蛋。”  
“——胸。”

 

——然后他们就这样性福地生活在一起。

End


	3. 无需温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电影《东方的承诺》同人文
> 
> 配对：Nickolai/Kirill 尼科莱/基里尔

难道爱与离别  
不是如此轻柔地放在肩膀上以致看上去好像  
是由不同于我们这世界的物质做成的吗？

——题记

 

那件事第一次发生时，他们都醉了。  
毫无疑问，酒后乱性这种事必然始于很多拉拉扯扯，他们抱在一起，粗喘着撕扯着对方的衣物和肉体，推来撞去。基里尔在一开始的几分钟里好像都不确定自己在做什么，无法决定是要直接靠着墙来一发就完事还是找一张可以躺下去的床。  
因此尼可莱决定拿回主动，他握住基里尔的手，把它们牢牢握在一起，倒退着把他们引入卧房。  
基里尔发出一些表示不赞同的含糊字句，想挣开他的手。尼可莱轻轻嘘声，俯身去亲吻他的脸颊，手指坚定温柔地把握住基里尔的脖颈，将他强硬地按在那里，拉向自己。  
一直以来尼可莱总是能找到让基里尔顺服的方法。这一次也没有不一样。  
基里尔前一秒还如同一只暴躁地不知道自己想要什么的猫，下一秒便忘记了要挣扎。他驯服地仰着头让自己被亲吻，被向下推倒。他的眼睛迷茫而好奇地睁得大大的向上看，好像他到此时还尚未完全了解事情最终会走向何方，他们会走向何方。  
尼可莱知道。

 

“所以，我把我爸爸送进了监狱，拿走了他的王国，然后又和你搞在一起。”基里尔说，他倚在床头吞云吐雾，这举动比起需要更像是掩饰。“这TMD算什么呢？”  
尼可莱在他恶意地喷过去的白色迷雾里面无表情。基里尔记得他操那个女孩的时候，即便在激情中也不见丝毫的失控，但此时此刻他在基里尔的床上，慵懒地围一条白色床单，身上刀伤因余韵现出深浅不一的红色，比基里尔见过和操过的任何婊子都要更像诱惑本身。  
“就当它是庆祝吧。”这个迷人的魔鬼说，“现在你是国王了，你可以庆祝，以任何方式，任何时间，任何你想做的事。这就是国王的特权。”  
基里尔嘲讽地嗤笑。“我不是国王，如果他们知道我在做什么，他们永远不会承认我。没什么比一个同性恋更能吓坏一伙俄国帮派了。  
“他们一直都知道你是什么。”尼可莱说，他把基里尔的烟拿走吸了一口，“但他们之前不说，以后也不会说。你现在是国王了。他们永远都不会提到那个词。”  
基里尔咧嘴一笑，恢复了他一贯的疯疯癫癫。  
“那我们再来庆祝一轮吧。”  
尼可莱把烟随便在床上一摁丢掉，基里尔期身上来，去够那近在咫尺的诱惑，不管不顾那点火星会不会落在床单上成星星之火把他们都烧死。  
反正他们都已经在火里烧着了。

 

基里尔不觉得自己像国王，也不以为有人觉得他是。所有人的目光看他就像看一个走错了场的小丑。他们缄默不言，只以目光传达那点鄙夷和阴谋。  
尼可莱等于是亲手给他加了冕，这一个疯疯癫癫、扶不上墙的怪王子。尼可莱束手站在他身后，影子被灯光拖长一直延伸黏附到天花板那里的巨大阴影，一个不带翅膀和镰刀的死神。  
基里尔就坐在这阴影死神为他圈画出的王座里。又或者他只是在王座上的小丑傀儡。

谁在乎？

end


	4. 来一个拥抱要不要？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电视剧白教堂血案同人文
> 
> 配对：chandler/kent

“有件事，呃，我必须要和你说——”  
肯特慢慢睁开眼，性事的余韵让他的眼神迷蒙成一片，包括脑子里也糊成了一团。他费劲地瞪了一会天花板，才转头看他的——上司？情人？床伴？——不管是什么，在他身边僵硬地平躺着，被子拉到胸口处，手则整整齐齐地落在那上面。  
不太妙，怎么看这都不像是要说他觉得刚才干得很爽还想再来一发的气氛。  
“如果你想说谢谢拜拜明天办公室见我就哭给你看。”肯特先下手为强，“我才不会现在爬起来去穿裤子然后像个秘密情人那样偷偷摸摸打车回家——等等，我们这事是不是要对别人保密？”  
“什么？不，我不是要说这个，”钱德勒说，“呃，我想说的是，我不太清楚这种事之后的礼节——”  
“我也不太懂，但我猜其中第一条肯定是不要立即马上把你的床伴赶下床——”  
“——但我需要现在马上离开这张床。”  
肯特估计自己一定露出一副蠢相，对方只是死死地直视前方，快速地说下去：  
“这很难解释，我对你没有任何意见，实际上刚才真的很美好，我也真心希望能有下一次只要你愿意。但我真的必须——”钱德勒说着已经腾地坐了起来，仿佛屁股下烧着了似的那么快地跳离了床，快速地抓过床边的衣服套上身，动作一气呵成，肯特呆滞地看着他着装完毕，全身绷紧了走了一步，又不知所措地定下，双拳紧握在身侧，好像身体里有另一部定好时要启动又不得不卡住的机器。  
电光火石间，一切真相大白。  
“你OCD发作了。”肯特说。

肯特不确定当一个人OCD发作的时候其他人该怎么办，大概有个医疗指南什么的？他从没特意去查过，麻烦的是，这种倒霉事时不时会发生：你从没留意过的东西，到头来就阴险地绊你一跤。  
这种事现在就发生在他身上：他，和他这辈子暗恋过最帅最迷人的人上了床，结果对方OCD发作了。这可叫他怎么办？  
“你可以离开，或者去客房休息，那样会好一点。”  
钱德勒，或者乔，说，肯特不确定现在他能不能叫对方的名字，毕竟一小时前他可还叫着“长官”呢。他看着对方僵直地站着，正通过深呼吸来控制自己，但可悲地失败了。他脸涨得通红，因为羞耻，同时也是因为他正在努力延迟身体内部的矛盾性本能。  
尽管时机不对，但肯特还是觉得，他的长官，或者情人，此刻真是无比惹人怜爱。让人想好好地大大地熊抱住他抚慰他。  
“我不，呃，我想在这里陪着你，”肯特试探地说，他不确定此时此刻的相处是不是受欢迎。“我可以在这里吗？我知道你有OCD,这没关系，我不会碰你，也不会做任何事，如果你介意，我可以不看你。但我就想在这里陪着你。”  
钱德勒看着他的目光如此小心翼翼，肯特觉得自己的心都要融化了。  
“你可以。”乔说，肯特决定从这一刻开始他要叫他乔，管别人怎么说呢，就好像他那一见钟情的迷恋对他们彼此甚至整队人还不够明显似的。“……谢谢。”

所以，他和他的男神的第一次，事后余韵就是默默平躺在床上，看着室内一开一关的灯，在心里默默给他数着：1、2、3、4、5……  
肯特搞不清自己是数到多少时就打起了瞌睡。当他感觉到身侧床的下陷，猛然醒过来，整个耳根都发烧了。  
“……对不起我真是个笨蛋我居然睡着了简直蠢死了——”他无地自容得想钻过被子直接穿过地板算了。  
“没有关系，”乔说，他挪了挪，肩膀碰到了肯特这边。“我，呃，现在好多了。”  
这两位一夜情之后的成年人，肩挨肩躺了一会，无比纯洁地一起看着天花板，钱德勒甚至连睡衣扣子都系到最顶上那颗。  
“嗯，”肯特结结巴巴地开口，他必须得挽救这个夜晚，尽管到现在已经被OCD和他的瞌睡毁得差不多了。他要道歉，解释自己不介意这一切，这样才能有下一次，因为必须得有下一次，“我——”  
“我能抱着你睡吗？”乔说，平静自然地，如果不去在意底下一丝丝不确定的渴望。“我还不习惯和别人分享一张床，但我会尽快去适应。如果你还愿意留下来。”  
忽然间，肯特决定自己什么都不必再说了。他转身被拉入那个温暖的怀抱，实现了之前的渴望：张开胳膊，给他的长官一个大大的熊抱。  
“别抢了被子把我挤下床就好。”  
“保证不。”乔在他耳朵边悄声说。

end


End file.
